Information can be transmitted over computer networks, such as aerospace and other mobile networks. In such networks, one or more of the network nodes may move over time, such that a pair of network nodes that were previously linked can no longer form a link. As a result, it can be difficult to maintain connectivity of network nodes to satisfy provisioned network flows.